Fairy Queen's Tail Blade
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Something unexpected happen during the joyful reunion of Fairy Tail after sevens of being gone, three new girls suddenly shows from a bright light and they along with Lucy all seem to know each other somehow, even calling each other sisters. How will Fiore prepare itself as beauty, sexy, and strong female warriors from another world? Just enjoy life, Fairy Tail style! NatsuxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reunion of Two Families!**

 **Year X791**

 **(Out in the Middle of the Ocean)**

"Are you sure we're looking in the right area?" Bisca asked. She and some fellow guild members of Fairy Tail are on a boat in the ocean looking for something.

"It does seem odd we haven't seen a thing." Alzack said.

"This is where the Pegasus guys told us to go, they said there's something up with the ether-nano levels." Warren said while trying to get a reading with his **Telepathy Magic**.

"So, what is ether-nano anyway?" Max asked while looking at a map.

"Heck if I know, I'm guessing it's magic particles or something." Warren said just as confused.

"Having any luck with your telepathy?" Max asked.

"I'm not picking up anything at all." Warren answered disappointed in himself.

In the meanwhile, Jet and Droy both cheer on believing they're going to be reunited with their friend/crush Levy being the only two people not giving up hope. Warren lectures the two about considering the worst-case scenario that it's been seven years since the disappearance of some Fairy Tail guild members going to an island belonging to the guild for the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. They were going at each other, but then they fought against a powerful dark guild and won, and a black powerful dragon came in and 'believed' to have destroyed the island with everyone in it. Everyone knew that sooner or later, they'll have to accept the fact that their friends are gone and may never come back.

Bisca notices the breeze from the wind has suddenly stop completely, everything has become strangely quiet including no birds around. They all find this strangely like something big is about to happen at any moment.

Max then spotted something up ahead floating on the water, or better yet spotted someone.

"Anyone see that?" Max asked hoping he isn't the only one seeing this.

"A person?" Jet confused as Warren couldn't believe his eyes seeing a person floating above the water.

"You guys, that is definitely a person!" Bisca clarified, they saw the person's feet standing right on top of the water.

"Who could it be?" Max asked wanting to know what's going on.

Everyone is the person is a girl with very long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a small ahoge; large green eyes with no pupils; peachy skin and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to be barefooted.

The girl moves her arms up and bright-orange pillars of light shot upward from the water making rocking waves as the Fairy Tail ship rocks along and a moment later, a giant glowing sphere containing Tenrou Island rising up from the sea.

"It's Ternou Island!" Max shocked.

"It came out of nowhere!" Warren equally shocked.

The sphere disappeared setting the island back right onto the ocean and the girl went to shore, the others decide to follow her thinking she wants to lead them to somewhere. Just when that mystery girl disappeared on them they suddenly found someone very familiar resting on the ground. They recognize the guys because of his pink hair and white scaly scarf.

 **(In Another World)**

"I must say, the tournament was definitely something I'll never forget!" A blonde girl said resting on a king sizes bed made for four people. Her name is Leina Vance.

She is a fair skin woman, has short blonde hair with two long pony-tails on the front, a silver headband, and blue eyes. She wears armor that looks like a revealing swimsuit with leg armor up to the kneecap, on her right arm and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangle about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm, armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it. There's also a red sash in the front with a blue symbol. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Yes, it's great to spend some time together." Another blonde girl excited jumping on the bed. Her name is Elina Vance.

Elina is a beautiful young woman in her late teens who stands at a height of 168 cm (5'6"). Her armor bears a feline motif. She wears a metal cat-eared headband and a golden necklace with a sapphire pendant. On her chest she wears a metal brassiere partly painted blue. She wears a white and black striped vest that has high ends and is open on her torso but closes and forms a front and back tassel as it descends below her navel. She wears a white and black striped full-length glove on her right arm and a metal arm guard on her left arm. She wears black thong panties with an ornate black belt over the tassel. She wears protective and support wrappings on her knees. White and black striped shoes complete Elina's combat wardrobe. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Easy Elina, we're all still tried from the Tournament, let just try to keep the excitement to a medium." The long red-haired woman said leaning against a wall.

She has green eyes and her hair goes down to her shoulder blaze. She has a detailed metal headpiece and a black wrap that goes from her neck to her collarbone. She wears a metal bikini top, and small black thong panties, and on her right arm she has a black and gold bracer and a golden armband on her upper arm. On her left arm, the black wrap continues up to her fingers, and she has a metal detailed full-length arm-guard. On her lower body, she has a large black flowing cloth wrap on her hips, and black thigh-high boots. She is the eldest sister of Leina and Elina, Claudette Vance. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"It's like a sleep over for us sisters, though I wish we could've invited our friends." Leina said hoping to have a bigger slumber party.

"Hey, they got other things to do, so let just enjoy ourselves!" Elina said happy with her hands in the air and her breasts bouncing.

Leina was glad to have her sisters with her, she would've know what her life would be if one or both of her sister wouldn't exist; she wouldn't be the adventurer she is today and never have met many other warriors who have become friends with her.

However, whenever Leina thinks about her sisters there is always that weird feeling in her saying that there's a missing piece in her heart like not ALL the sisters are together but could all that mean she wonders.

"By the way, how is your body from that final battle?" Claudette asked concern. Leina snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh, doing okay, I'll tell ya that battle was more intense than I imagine, if it wasn't for you and everyone I'm sure what would've happen." Leina said grateful for having help from her friends.

"(But next time, it'll just be me and Aldra one-on-one, for sure.)" Leina thought, hoping to battle the Former Queen's Blade Champion for another fight with their swords.

Suddenly, Leina starts feeling something in her head like a loud bumping sound banging from the inside causing her pain as she clutches onto her head.

"Leina?" Elina worried seeing Leina like this.

"What's going on Leina, are you okay?" Claudette asked even it was a stupid question to ask.

Leina nearly screams from the pain as she moves her body back and forth on each side as a strange dark aura emitting around her head as there is this one word that just appeared in her thoughts. One word that seems very familiar that is the name of a person.

"…Lucy…" Leina groaned.

"Lucy… weird, just now I feel like I heard that name before." Claudette said getting a weird feeling about that name.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, I'm starting to feel like I know someone with that name." Elina said before both she and Claudette feeling the same pain in their heads like Leina with the dark aura as well.

As the pain grew, they begun to realize that Lucy wasn't the name of a person, but it was also the name of someone they knew very well, close to them like family. Before they know it, the dark aura grew bigger merging with the other dark auras consuming all three of the Vance sisters then the darkness became a white void of light engulfing everything, along with the Vance sister.

 **(Earthland, Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

It was a happy reunion for all of the Fairy Tail wizards that were on Terou Island have finally made it back home to everyone, learning the suffering they went through, having to go into a smaller guildhall since they lost the other one due to money problem. But what's more important is that Fairy Tail missing members are back, and they'll help Fairy Tail be number one again. Although those happy times has suddenly come to an end with Lucy screaming in pain clutching her head.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked worrying while comforting his friend.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a pink color in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wears an orange shirt with a sunflower on front, has a belt that, along with keeping her light-blue skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She often wears black, leather high heeled boots. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

Right now, Lucy is feeling some extreme pain in her head with dark aura emitting from it.

"Makarov, can you tell what's happening?" Macao asked panicking.

"It's dark magic that much I can tell, but I've never seen anything like it." Makarov said watching one of his children is suffering and there's nothing he can do.

"Come on, Lucy, hang in there." Wendy said doing her best to support her friend.

"…Claudette… Elina…" Lucy groaned clutching onto her head tighter.

"Claudette? Elina? What does those mean?" A blue talking cat named Happy asked curious.

"They sound like names of people she probably knows." Wakaba guessed.

"Come on, Lucy, we finally come home together, I don't want to lose you!" Natsu cried as tears are about to flow from his eyes as he hugs Lucy close to him.

"…L-L-Leina." Lucy said the final name in her head and suddenly the dark change into white and light brightens up the room nearly blinding everyone for a few moments until it finally died down.

Lucy begun to feel better, a lot now that the pain in her head is gone.

"Sheesh, talk about the unexpected after a tearful reunion." Lucy signed then notice Natsu hugging her so close in his arms. Natsu saw her staring at him then the two quickly separate with blushing cheeks.

"…Y-Yeah, unexpected." Natsu said nervously.

"They're in love!" Happy teased.

"We do NOT!" Natsu and Lucy protested.

"Hey! Keep your voices down!" Elina winced getting on her knees.

"Sorry Elina, this place can… be…?" Lucy stopped herself as she and Elina stare at each in the eyes, then Claudette and Leina woke up as they also stare Lucy.

As seconds pass in the real world, hours have pass in the mind of the four girls as imagines starts to pop up in their heads of them as younger kids all playing around together on a grassy field, playing hide and seek in a big house, doing each other's hair into different styles, the younger Claudette reading the three bedtime stories, and all four sleeping napping together in the shade of a tree on a bright sunny day.

As the 'memoires' of them together starts flowing in their minds from their hearts, tears start streaming down from their eyes to the cheeks like a mini-waterfall.

"Can it… really be…?" Lucy shocked with her hands on her mouth.

"N-No way…!" Elina sobbed.

"This has to be some trick!" Claudette said trying to deny seeing Lucy, but deep down she couldn't.

"It's really you, our… little sister!" Leina muttered.

Before anyone could say a single word, Lucy and the Vance sisters all jumped at each other crying in both sadness and joy into a heart filling group hug. The embrace of

"I can't believe it, you're all really here?!" Lucy cried being in the arms of her long-lost big sisters.

"We should be the one to say that!" Elina said.

"I can't believe we have completely forgotten our little Lucy until now, we're so sorry!" Claudette apologized holding onto her sisters including Lucy tightly.

"We promise to make up for all those years of being apart!" Leina promised feeling Lucy's arms around her.

Natsu and everyone were all confused of seeing that Lucy has three sisters that she seems to have forgotten about them as they also forgot about Lucy too for whatever reason, but they all smile feeling happy for them to be reunited all the more reason to celebrate not just for Fairy Tail but for Lucy too.

All four sisters smile together not wanting to let go of each other.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you all like it, I did my own Queen's Blade and Fairy Tail crossover in honor of the new anime show Queen's Blade unlimited. I wanted to make the appearance like the rebooted show, but I decided to go with the originally looks for now.**

 **Lucy has unexpectedly reunited with her three long-lost older sisters after a suddenly magic that seem to have something to do with their memories and being in different worlds. And the Vance sisters aren't the only Queen's Blade characters to be in their story as you'll see in future chapters.**

 **Fairy Tail will be in for some new adventures along with new friends and all!**

 **Also, Natsu will gain a harem of course.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sisters Reconnecting their Bonds**

"Wow, you been through a lot with the adventures and magic in this world!" Leina commented after she, Elina, and Claudette listened to Lucy's story about most of her life up to today.

"And you were in a deep sleep for seven years while still looking same?" Elina asked that seven years has pass while Lucy look the same like a day hasn't gone by for her.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird for us too. We all thought that we died from Acnologia's blast." Lucy said feeling a little scare, remembering that horrible day when the evil dragon suddenly showed up.

"Well, the important thing is that you're alive with us now." Claudette smiled putting her hand on her youngest sister's shoulder.

"I'm still surprise you three ended in another world that's like the ancient times or whatever, and you're all strong warriors. So, cool!" Lucy admired her older sisters life.

"I'm still surprise that you have three older sisters, probably heavier on the weight too." Happy joked, making fun on their weights like he does with Lucy which earns a glare from them.

"How dare you speak such ill manner towards the Four-Star Sisters, you tiny-blue furball!" Elina snapped pointing her spear at Happy scaring him.

"Whoa! Easy Elina, Happy can be very annoying most of the time, but he's a good friend none the less." Lucy exclaimed trying to calm Elina down as she pulls her away.

Elina finally calms down from her anger, but she says that she'll keep an eye on Happy if he ever tries to hurt Lucy in anyway she'll strike down her spear into his skull. Happy quickly nods rapidly getting the message clear as day.

"Wow, it reminds me how angry Lucy was when we asked her about the pillow fight." Gray recalled that time with Natsu.

"Oh, that was good times though we were a little scare from her anger, mostly you." Natsu mocked.

"Hey, you were the one who was scared. Ash for Brains!" Gray snapped.

"You were the one shaking like a leaf, Freeze Pervert!" Natsu shouted back as the two rival-friends pressing their faces against each other.

"Enough!" Erza forced the boys to separate with cracking sounds from their necks.

"This is supposed to be a wonderful reunion for Lucy meeting her long-lost sisters." Erza lectured with her scary-look on her face sending shivers down their spines.

"So, please if you're going to fight, take it outside!" Erza yelled emitting a dark aura.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu and Gray said together hugging each other with nervous smiles and sweating like rain.

No nobody like to see Erza when she's angry or suffer she wrath when she feels like she wants to punish those who anger her.

"Damn, she's just as scary as Claudette when she gets angry!" Elina commented as her legs shaken a bit.

"What was that, Elina?" Claudette asked with a firm tone.

"Nothing!" Elina quickly responded looking away from Claudette's intense stare.

"You friends seem really lively here, I'm glad you met them when we were not there for you." Leina pleased knowing Lucy is doing alright.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what would happen to me if I haven't met them. This is an amazing Guild!" Lucy smiled.

"I wonder if we can join in?" Leina asked, wanting to experience what is like being in a Wizard Guild.

"I can arrange that." Makarov said over hearing the girl's conversation.

"Really, can they Master?" Lucy asked hoping of what she just heard is correct.

"I believe it is wise to have them here since they're your sisters and help feel more accustom to Earthland." Makarov explained.

The three Vance sisters look at each other with bright smiling faces knowing they are thinking the same thing as they nodded and turn to the former Guild Master.

"We would love too!" Leina said making Lucy very happy that she has her sisters back after all these years.

"Well, you heard them Macao." Makarov said to the new current Guild Master.

"Right. Hey, Wakaba, bring out the official Fairy Tail guild stamp!" Macao called out as his longtime friend smiles.

"Now, let me tell you something about our guild: here everyone is welcome for those have lost their way and want a home, we treat each other like family creating a deeper bond than blood. And meaning of the name: "Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never-ending adventure!". That's what Fairy Tail is all about!" Makarov inspired the girls with such a great speech.

The Vance sister are truly mood by the elder's words making them feel at ease and strong within knowing that they're in good hands for as long as they have each other including Lucy, they'll be stronger as one.

"I'm really glad to have you guys here!" Lucy sobbed in tears of joy.

"Us too, Lucy!" Leina said also crying happily along with Elina and Claudette as the four hug each other.

"Alright, not only that is Fairy Tail back together, but we also got three new member, let's party until we drop!" Natsu declared as everyone agrees and began partying on nearly all night, going crazy and a fight broke out probably by Natsu and Gray again as some join in.

Lucy has never felt so much happiness in her life, even more than ever before with her sisters here somehow in some strange way, but she doesn't care.

Soon, the three older sisters of Lucy each got their own color stamp: Leina got light-blue on right hand, Elina got silver on her left shoulder, and Claudette got red like her hair on the left side of her chest. They all feel happy and exciting to be part of the new family that Lucy has joined.

 **(Later Afternoon)**

"I have to say, the guild sure is something." Claudette said referring to how some guild members ended up fighting each other. She and the sisters are walking down the neighborhood together.

"Yeah, they can be weird at times but they're really amazing when they get serious." Lucy mentioned, remembering all the times when Fairy Tail have gone against tough battles and made it out on top.

"It's too bad the party didn't last long, I was really looking forward to party on all night." Elina complained with her hands behind her head.

"Indeed, as soon as one of your friends mentioned about overdue rents they got since they've been gone for a long time." Leina added as she chuckles a bit.

"I know how that feels, I've been having a hard time paying my rent for the apartment I'm staying, but now I'm worry even more!" Lucy worried thinking of the large money she'll have to pay.

"And I don't think the money we have will help since this world may have different currency than ours." Leina stated holding a small bag with gold coins thinking they may not be of any help.

The four sisters suddenly heard a loud whistling coming from a couple guys on a boat floating down the river pass them, looking at them with little lustful look on their faces and probably some pervert thoughts on their minds. Their eyes are on the Vance sisters because of the revealing body armor-clothing they wear that are themselves unwanted attention to themselves which made Lucy both worry for her sisters and embarrassed of this moment.

"Hey, you girl wouldn't happen to bring some other clothing by any chance?" Lucy asked embarrasses with her cheeks blushing of the sight of her sisters revealing outfit.

The three older sisters look at each other getting what Lucy meant and the behavior of the two men feeling their cheeks turning a little red and becoming aware of the situation. Back in their world, this kind of clothing are okay as most people know that their strong warriors like others though now in a new world it's becoming a little embarrassing.

"Well, this is unexpected. I've always wore this whenever I'm battling against enemies and such." Claudette mentioned.

"I could care less of what any says, no one can silence this wild cat!" Elina stated sticking her out with a proud tone.

"Though just to safe, why don't we go out shopping later, we can't always wear these when we're not fighting." Leina suggested, then Lucy got an idea pop in her head.

"Hey, let's go visit our dad!" Lucy said.

"Our dad?" Elina confused.

"Yeah, Jude Heartfilia." Lucy said mentioning the name, this got the girls to realization.

"Oh my, we seem to have forgotten about him as well since our unknown separation. We've been known in the Vance family for years, but it's also strange." Claudette said thinking deep.

"I notice that too, I still have the memories of been in that other world though the memories here still a bit hizzy beside you being our sister and Jude our father." Leina said wondering about it too.

"…Hmm, now that you mentioned it, I've always known that I'm the only child until you three showed up out of the blue." Lucy wondered what could've cause their memories to be forge differently.

"Hey, why don't we worry about it later and go see dad!" Elina suggested, wanting to change the subject. The girls agree with small smiles on their faces.

"She's right, now's the time we should be happy that we're back together and we're going to see our dad again!" Leina cheered, thinking this is going to be a great day.

 **(Love and Luck Guild)**

But she is wrong.

"What?!" The four sisters gasped of what the lady at the front desk said to them.

"He's… dead?" Leina asked shock.

"Yes, I'm very sorry. Jude passed away a little over a month ago. It was a shock to all of us." The desk lady said sad.

The girls were in complete shock of hearing the words that Jude Heartfilia, their father, has died from an illness on one of his work days.

Lucy told them about how Jude was during her time with him, from when their mom Layla was alive until she died, and he changed into a cold-hearted money man to when he became broke and got a job at the Love and Lucky Guild though she hasn't visit him more. They were angry at first for Jude to have hired a guild who hated Fairy Tail, but then they are relief that he has change his way starting over from scratch. Though now they'll never get the chance to reunited with neither parent.

The girls went back to Magnolia going to the park sitting down at the tree thinking of what do to now, this was supposed to be a happy family reunion and now it's all ruined.

"Huh?" Elina noticed a large, fat woman coming to them.

"The Landlady?" Lucy confused of what she's doing here.

Then the Landlady picks up not only Lucy by the leg, but also the three older sisters much to their shock as they're brag to wherever the Landlady is taking them. She took them to a small building threw them into a room which Lucy recognizes.

"My apartment." Lucy also notices that it looks exactly the same where she left it.

"I've cleaning it every week. Other than a few your outfits, everything held up pretty well over the years." The Landlady said from outside the apartment, she mentioned that Lucy's mail on the table.

"I heard rumors that you found three long-lost sisters, so I figure that ought to know about it as well." The Landlady mentioned. Wow, news travel fast for her.

The girls saw six different shape boxes in the table, they look like they're gifts for Lucy.

"Without fail, they show up at the door ever year on the same day." This shock Lucy to the core, that her dad who was constantly with work remember her birthday when she saw the tag mentioning it.

"The one on your dad arrive this morning." She said.

Lucy saw and open the envelope containing a letter of perhaps Jude's last words to Lucy.

" _My dearest Lucy, Happy Birthday._

 _As I write this letter, I find myself wondering when you're get to read it. A long time has passed since the news of your disappearance reached me. I'm very worry, but I have faith that you're safe. You're so much like your mother: Stubborn as a rock and blessed with luck. I'm sure you're fine and that I'll see you again someday. As for me, business is booming, and I'm about to close a big deal with the western region. It keeps me busy, but I'm still living a fulfilling life. I think of you and Layla every single day. Those memories keep me going. I miss you terribly. Wherever you are, I hope you're living a life to the fullest and follow your own path. Please, never forget how proud I am of you."_

"I won't… dad." Lucy said as she and the others begun to cry with tears flowing out of their eyes.

" _Lucy, I love you very much. That is one thing that will never change."_ Those were the very last words Lucy may ever get to read from her father as she let out the crying. Elina join hugging Lucy as Leina and Claudette didn't scream in sadness, but they let their tears come out.

Leina gets up on her feet and brought out her sword.

"Let's make a promise." Leina said getting her sisters' attention.

"Let us live this life to the fullest, just as our father wanted. We'll grow stronger together and become stronger to protect everyone we care for, so that we will never lose them!" Leina vowed holding her sword outward.

Elina and Claudette nodded they brought out their representative weapon holding with Leina's sword, Lucy thought about and knew Leina is right that she can't be sad forever. Lucy gets up and brought out her whip joining the vow as the Four-Star Sister promise to always be together even in spirit and become stronger as one.

This marks the day of some new sparks in them, as they have found more reason to keep on living.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Seem Lucy and the Vance sisters have made a powerful promise to each other after learning about Jude's death and hope to train together to possess the strength to protect each other and their friends/family like Fairy Tail, so that they will never lose anyone close to them again. The exciting adventure for them has only just begun.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Mysterious Gift from a New Girl**

Lucy is seen sitting with her sisters together as she reads the newspaper about the latest news of churches being bombed and some people getting killed from the explosion. Reports say that the investigation from the Magic Council have not found anything of the cause nor the purpose of these attacks, which makes her worry.

"For real? So, Lisanna was thought to be dead, but she somehow ended up in a parallel world similar to Earthworld?" Elina asked Kinana.

She has long purple hair and green eyes. She wears a lime green-colored blouse with a green neckline and trim, which is complimented by a long, white skirt. She is also seen wearing green boots. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Yep, I heard that she, Mira, and Elfman are thinking of removing the tombstone they made for her now that she's alive and well." Kinana said.

"Lucy. Is something in that newspaper worry you?" Claudette asked, getting the youngest sister's attention.

"Yeah, apparently there has been some incidents of churches being burned down by an unknown threat." Lucy informed them as she shows them the paper.

"I can't believe there are people who would do such a thing." Leina said angry.

"Yes, a sadistic hobby if you ask me." Carla said as she and Wendy walk up to them.

"Hey Wendy, Carla." Lucy greeted.

"Mind if we sit next to you?" Wendy asked, Claudette offered Wendy a sit while Carla sits on the table.

"Speaking of churches." Happy joined them on the table with a bowl of fish.

"I just heard from Mira that the Archbishop making his appearance in town soon." Happy reported.

"The Archbishop, I guess it is that special time." Kinana said.

"Is it something important?" Leina asked curious as her sisters too.

"The guys only come out every few years to perform a big ritual and throngs of people make a pilgrimage from faraway lands just to get a glimpse of the guy." Happy relayed from what he was told by Mira.

"All for one man from a church, I guess it is a pretty big deal." Claudette said drinking her tea. Lucy became a little shock seeing a familiar face on the paper.

"Hey, I know this guy, he works for the Magic Council." Lucy pointed at the picture of the man.

"Seven years and he hasn't stop frowning." Happy laughed.

"I still can't believe that tried to shut down your guild, the nerve of them!" Elina pounded her fist on the table.

"Well, Fairy Tail has been known for causing… some collateral damage." Wendy chuckled nervously.

"In other words, you all destroyed things without realizing it until it was too late." Claudette stated, making Wendy hung her head in shame and Carla nodded.

"Yeah, because of that I couldn't my rent for months." Lucy sighed, still glad that she hasn't been kicked out yet. And that Leina using her gold coins which has some big values here, thank god.

"And from what I heard, Natsu the most destructive mage in the guild." Claudette said looking at the sleeping Natsu snoring while he drools.

"Yeah, you could say brain dead and oblivious is pretty much par for the course with him." Lucy said irate.

"Man, time have change when you sleep for seven years." Happy pointed out as he eats his fishes.

"I'm having trouble catching up with everything." Wendy said trying to learn all the new things and all.

"Not to mention our seven-year catnap destroyed my clairvoyance. The future is nothing but fuzzy pictures to me now." Carla mentioned.

"I'm still having a hard time to believe that a mere cat can see the future." Elina doubted Carla's claiming to see the future.

"Says the girl who wears cat-ears." Carla mocked.

"Oh, burn!" Happy said making Elina snap a little.

Just then, Natsu's nose picks up a weird scent which woke him thinking what a weird smell it is, as everyone notice him waking up from his nap.

"Hey, Lucy, you have a visitor!" Romeo called out, getting their attention to the front door seeing a new girl holding a brown briefcase walking in with Romeo.

The girl seems to have a slight resemblance to Lucy, except her blonde hair is darker and she has blue eyes. Her clothes make her look like an upper-class woman wearing a pink dress with a white trim and a dark pink ribbon attached to it in which the top portion of the dress is a slightly lighter pink while the area below her waist has a darker shade of pink. A pink bonnet with a white trim is on her head, including a blue corsage on the left side. She also wears white stockings and little dark pink shoes. Breasts sizes: GG-cup.

"Who's that girl?" Natsu asked.

"No idea." Lucy said before sitting up.

"She must be a fan, probably hearing about the wonderful adventures she went on and surviving tough battles!" Elina exaggerated, remembering all the adventures Lucy told her.

"I don't think that's the reason." Leina said sweatdrop.

"Excuse me, are you Lucy Heartfilia?" The girl asked

"Yeah, that's me, but-who's asking exactly?" Lucy asked.

"Who am… I?" The girl started sniffling with small tears about to come out, then she burst.

"Even you though forgotten about your dear Michelle Lobster, I'm just so HAPPY your alive!" The girl calling her Michelle cried with her years literally squirting out like a waterfall spooking everyone here a bit.

"I have… no idea how to respond to that." Claudette confessed shock.

"Anyone… got any tissues?" Leina asked, want sure about this action either.

"Sorry, it just that it's been so long since I was saw you when we were very little." Michelle said wiping away the tears. Knowing that growing can make a person forget things sometimes.

"Allow me to start over. I'm Michelle Lobster of the once known Lobster family. It's good to see you again, Big Sister Lucy!" Michelle greeted.

"Hold on…?" Lucy confused as her one eye twitches.

"SISTER?!" Everyone shouted gasps.

"What the fuck is going on, Claudette? I thought there were only four sisters, that's us, right?" Elina asked panicking as she shakes Claudette like crazy.

"Calm down, Elina, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for all this." Claudette said though confused as she is.

"I guess your mom and dad must've gone wild wanting to have more kids!" Happy proclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm certain we wouldn't known something about this!" Leina said trying to remain calm, except she's panicking on the inside.

"Actually, we're more distance relatives, so I'm more of the cousin." Michelle clarified, hoping to calm everyone down.

"Okay, so why do you call me big sister?" Lucy asked.

"Well, because you a year older than me, even though I heard you remained ageless for seven years." Michelle explained.

"I'm still confuses, how is sleeping suppose to make you stay young like that?" Elina wondered, trying to wrap her head around it.

"Yeah, I'm not getting all this stuff either." Natsu joined in.

"By the way, is there something inside that briefcase?" Leina asked pointing at it.

"Oh, that's right, I'm supposed to give this to Lucy." Michelle remembered.

"You're so thoughtful, Big Sister Leina!" Michelle cried in joy want to go hug her.

"Wait!" Lucy tried to stop her, but it was too late as Michelle drop the briefcase from her emotions and it slams right onto her foot.

"The purpose of my journey was to bring that to Lucy. Can I also get some ice for my footie?" Michelle asked as her big toe throbs beating red.

"I'll get the ice." Leina said heading to the back as Wendy and Kinana are heading trouble lifting the case feeling it's heavy though Claudette help them by taking it herself with ease.

"Are we sure they're lated?" Natsu asked.

"They're both blonde, busty, and have their own personal brand of crazy. Sounds like family to me." Happy listed as the creature known as Plue, one of Lucy's sprirs, nodded in agreement.

"So, I take it you don't know what's inside this case?" Claudette guessed.

"Yes. All I know is your father wanted you to have it." Michelle said with a little sad tone. The Four-Star Sisters gasps when Michelle mention their dad.

"I was his assistant for a short while before he passed away, and this is my last errand for him." Michelle revealed, also telling them that she was there at Jude's deathbed.

"I see, so in other words this is your last assignment." Leina said, Michelle nodded and turn her sight on Lucy.

"He never stops worrying about you after you went missing all those years ago. But he was sure you were alive somewhere. It's because he held onto that hope that asked me to find you and give you this memento." Michelle said giving sad but heartful speech of how Jude feels and how he slept peacefully as he died.

The sisters all felt deep emotion from the words Michelle speaks of their father, Elfman in the guildhall cry very hard with tears coming down like waterfall, and the others felt sad too.

"Well, open it." Natsu said walking to the girls.

"Don't live her and yourselves hanging like this. Seriously, she busted her butt getting this thing here. The lest you could do is let her see it." Natsu stated, knowing how hard Michelle worked for to get here.

"Wow, I had no idea you found such a wonderful boyfriend, Lucy." Michelle smiled.

"He's/I'm not her/my boyfriend!" Natsu and Lucy denied at the same time, making them gasps and blush a bit before looking away.

"I actually think it's cute with you two being together, and that's coming from me who doesn't like men much." Elina admitted, getting a strange close feeling to Natsu for some reason.

"Okay, the moment of truth." Leina said, Lucy nodded as the two open the case together. Inside is a strange object wrap in cloths.

"Carla, are you alright?" Wendy asked, noticing how Carla looks terrified for some reason.

"Maybe she has gas." Happy guessed.

"Oh… it's nothing." Carla assured to her friends that she's alright.

"I wonder what it is?" Leina asked as she unwraps the cloth revealing to be a strange mechanical gear of some description.

"I assume it's something Mr. Jude was fond of; do anything of you girl seen this before?" Michelle asked, sadly none of them know anything before or after the Vance sisters' disappearance.

"Maybe it's a weapon." Natsu guessed, imagining Jude holding the object like he's about engage in battle.

"Father is a businessman, not a fighter." Claudette corrected Natsu.

"Oh, I just remember something!" Michelle realized.

"Something about the object?" Elina asked.

"No, it's not that. I just remembered that I haven't eaten anything in three days." Michelle confessed and with that, her stomach made a loud growling noise.

 **(Later)**

"So, what do you think her, Claudette?" Leina asked as she and Claudette are walking behind the three other girls having a private conversation about Michelle.

"There's definitely something odd about Michelle, I can sense truth within her words that she knew our father before his passing, but I can also sense that there's more to her story than meets the eyes." Claudette said firm.

"Yeah, I get this weird feeling that we really have met her before, but I can't figure out why." Leina struggled to think of anything about this.

"Let's be careful around her, I also sense something… dark within her, could be dangerous." Claudette warned, Leina nodded as she'll be ready for any trouble that may come out.

"Oh, excuse but there's something I wanted to ask out three older sisters." Michelle said, referring to the former Vance sisters.

"Yes, what is it?" Claudette asked, wondering what the new younger sister has something to say.

"Well, is just that… how are you girls so brave wearing such revealing outfits?" Michelle asked, making the three blushes of embarrassment.

"(We REALLY got to get some new clothes!)" Leina, Elina, and Claudette thought at the same time.

 **(Four-Star Sister's apartment)**

"Wow! Your room is so big!" Michelle impressed seeing their rooms bigger than the others in the small building.

"Yeah, it was tough all of us living here in small space." Lucy chuckled nervously.

"We talked to the Landlady about it, though she was against it." Elina said sitting on the couch.

"Really, how'd you manage to convince her otherwise?" Michelle asked.

"Let just say I gave quite a shock." Claudette punned as she prepares some snacks in the kitchen, Michelle became confuse of what she meant, but the other sisters says not to think about too much.

As Michelle got settle in seeing everything here and her older sisters being happy together, her face change to a face expression.

"You all are so cool, I'm jealous." Michelle confessed.

"You all achieved one dream and now you're working towards another. You're really living a charmed life." Michelle commented.

"Well, not all of us lived the life we wanted. For instant, I was supposed to be the next queen of a kingdom, but I wanted to live my life as a warrior and travel the world seeing new places and all." Leina explained, thinking back on all the adventures and battles she lived through.

"Yes, we each have our own lives to do as we please even though sometimes we may not always know what we want, we always keep moving forward." Claudette stated before drinking her tea.

"Yeah, so don't worry about handle things on your own. We'll be with you every step of the way!" Elina promised with a big grin.

"Really?" Michelle asked surprise.

"Of course, we're sisters after all, that means you're going to be living with us from now on!" Leina smiled.

"And you can work at the guild too, everyone will love you there!" Lucy excited.

Seeing all four of the sisters with bright smiling faces offering their helping hand and accepting Michelle into the family, she bursts in tears of joy again, and her nose drooling a bit, promising to do her part like working hard at the guild and help out in anyway she can. Everyone gathers in a warm family-group hug enjoying this lovely moment.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH?!"

And now the moment is ruined.

"Elina, what are you doing?" Lucy asked as Elina has lifted up her shirt and bra revealing her expose breasts and groping them with her hands.

"Sorry, I just can't but admire how amazing you grown over the years, I bet Natsu would like seeing you now!" Elina teased.

"What… that… Ahh!" Lucy moaned from Elina squeezing on her breasts.

Elina is enjoying feeling her younger sister's body like how she wanted to feel Leina's body for some time, speaking of Leina. The second eldest sister stand behind Elina with intense look in her eyes and karate chop her on the head hard freeing Lucy from the groping.

"Seriously, this is the second time this week." Leina sighed.

"Does this always happen like that?" Michelle asked.

"Well, Elina was more into Leina back in that other world, but now she's has set her sights on Lucy." Claudette explained worry.

But known to them, the gear-like object wrapped in the cloth inside the open briefcase has started giving off a shiny glow for a moment.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Looks like the Four-Star Sisters have unexpectedly met Michelle Lobster who calls herself their sister and have brought them a mysterious object that their father has passed down to Lucy containing mysteries of something they're about to get involve of dangerous things. Let's hope Fairy Tail will be up to the task.**

 **KO comment, favorite, follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lightning Dragon Slayer vs Lord of Thundercloud**

Claudette is seen training her swordsmanship alone in the woods thinking she needs to get stronger, she hoped that her sisters would join her but they are busy doing their own things like Lucy and Michelle trying to figure out the writings on the object and Leina and Elina are doing shopping to buy some normal clothing for whenever their not out doing jobs for the guild.

Claudette held her sword Thunderclap close to her face and close her eyes, focusing on the pictures of lightning bolts in her mind with thunder sounds as she stands at the spot until small sparks of electric appears on her sword, and shot her eyes open at a tree.

" **Spark Arrow"** Claudette fired an arrow made of lightning at the tree as her practice target and it pierce right through the trunk leaving a hole sizzling on the inside with smoke.

"Good, it seems I'm getting better control of my magic thanks to Makarov and Master Macao." Claudette said to herself.

Sometime before Michelle appeared in their life the Vance sisters asked what kind of magic everyone in the guild use; each guild explained their magic and the moves they made like Natsu with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Gray's Ice-Make Magic, the Strauss siblings' Take-Over magic, and Lucy's Celestial Spirit Magic. They asked them for some training to see if they can do magic and in a short time, they have been able to discover their own magic power: obviously Claudette can do lightning magic though no one has the same magic, so they couldn't help her with that. Although Claudette was okay with that since she's been training when she was a young child, she had no trouble training by herself from time to time.

"Hmm, I wish I could meet this Laxus man Macao and Wakaba mentioned before something about him being expelled from the guild. Maybe he could give me a challenge to push my magic more." Claudette said before continuing with her training.

Then suddenly, she heard a loud thunder noise from the distance and saw a lightning bolt raising from the ground, like someone is out here using magic right now.

"Such a powerful bolt, could it be Laxus?" Claduette asked herself, decided to call of training for the day and head out to where the lightning was coming from.

As she runs through the trees, she started to hear some voices, two men arguing about something, she recognizes one to be Natsu and Happy but couldn't make out the other probably a guild member she has not met yet. She finally sees some people standing on a path and came out making herself known to everyone here.

"Whoa Claudette, where'd you come from?" Natsu asked shock.

"I was doing training nearby and I saw the lightning bolt, I came here to investigate." Claudette explained.

"Oh yeah, you're one of Lucy's sisters, right?" The man asked.

He's a very tall and muscular young man with gray eyes; his blonde hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, his eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outward. He wears a sleeveless shirt with white fur on the neck collar and waist part of the shirt and dark-blue fur on the shoulder part.

"Tell me, are you by any chance Laxus Dreyar?" Claudette asked curious, seeing him resembles Makarov.

"Yeah, that's me." Laxus answered.

"Hey lady, you better not get in my way to fighting Laxus." The boy next to Natsu said.

Claudette look to see a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes (acting as "eyebrows" of sorts), two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each. He wears closed, light-grey opening running center of his torso, and wears a new grey belt, both without any studs. He also sports a black tattered scarf and a larger wing-like ornament that covers most of his right arm. He still retains his pants, gloves and boots.

"Who's your friend, Natsu?" Claudette asked.

"Hey, I'm no friend of his! I'm The Black Steel, Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox!" Gajeel introduced himself.

"Interesting, you're a Dragon Slayer too. I heard is the same type." Claudette said.

"I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer, and I heard about you. You're Claudette, felt your magic from here and I must say you're pretty impressive." Laxus complimented.

"Thank you." Claudette replied, she also sees three people she knew calling themselves them Thunder Legion: Freed Justine, Evergreen, and Bickslow.

"I see you three are out here wanting to visit your former guildmate." Claudette chuckled.

"Well, yeah, Laxus is our main man guild or no guild! Bickslow stated.

"The Thunder Legion will always be together, no matter what!" Evergreen added with her fan.

"We'll always be here for Laxus in times of need." Freed bowed.

"You guys." Laxus looked away, hiding a small smile.

"Well then, you won't mind if I challenge you to a fight." Claudette pointed her Thunderclap at Laxus's face shocking everyone.

"For real, you want to fight him?" Natsu asked shock.

"Get in line, bitch! I call dips on him!" Gajeel claimed.

"Seriously, I honestly thought she was more level-headed like Lucy!" Bickslow gasped.

"I think it would be interesting." Freed smirked, Bickslow and Evergreen look at him confused.

"Remember, in the other world she was a mighty general that commanded lightning to attack her enemies. A battle between lightning dragon and general would indeed be something no one would forget." Freed explained his reason.

Now Laxus is the one smirking thinking about what Freed just said has started to peek his interest of the woman even though she's new to the guild, she still had battling experiences back in the other world she came from and probably fought against strong warriors too. Plus, she is a lightning magic user like him wanting to see who's lightning is stronger.

"Alright, you got my attention." Laxus said to Claudette.

"Hey, no fair I want to fight Laxus!" Natsu complained.

"Sorry Natsu, maybe you'll get the chance another time." Claudette said without looking away from Laxus and gets into her battle stance.

The two stares at each other with serious looks in their eyes as sparks are flying emitting on Claudette's sword and Laxus's body waiting to see who will make the first move and everyone didn't say anything wanting to see how this fight will go. Natsu is both very excited for seeing this fight wondering who will win and a little scared that Lucy will get mad at him for letting this happen.

"WAIT!"

Everyone turns their heads seeing Wendy running toward the group and Carla flying right to her and landed when Wendy stopped.

"Hey Wendy, Carla, what are you two doing here?" Happy asked.

"We came to check on Claudette to see how's her training doing, but we didn't expect to run into Laxus and actually wants to fight him." Carla answered.

"If you're here to stop the fight, then you're wasting your time. You should know better that in most fights there are no rules nor restraints, no matter the place and time." Claudette glared at Wendy, making the Sky Drayon Slayer scared, almost like she's about to cry.

Claudette sighs thinking this wasn't the best time to fight and put her sword away.

"Forgive me, but it looks like we'll have to put our duel on hold." Claudette said.

"Don't worry, we'll get our fight _very_ soon." Laxus said shaking her hand and leaves.

"Hey Laxus, I still want to fight you, so come to South Gate Park tomorrow at high noon!" Natsu said, Laxus didn't replied as he just kept walking.

Claudette felt something in her hand that Laxus shook, she looks down and gasps then quickly smiles.

 **(Tomorrow, South Gate Park)**

"Wow, I still can't believe everyone in town is here for a fight." Elina commented looking around at the park with everyone here.

"Yeah, everyone seems to have some respect for Laxus even though he put the whole town in danger before." Lucy said.

"Well, he has been in the guild longer than us and he's Makarov's grandson, so it stands to reason that they would still welcome him." Leina stated as she and Elina are wearing some normal clothing now.

"I'm so excited, I think Natsu is going to fight him first." Michelle said seeing Natsu doing some stretches.

"Okay, it's almost time, I'm gonna wipe the floor with him." Natsu declared.

"Yeah, him wiping your face on the ground." Gajeel mocked.

"I'm afraid that either of you will get the chance." Freed said walking to the Dragon Slayers with the other Thunder Legions.

"What do you mean do that?" Gajeel asked.

"It's best I show you." Freed hold out a crystal ball and it displays a live-stream image showing Laxus and Claudette at a different location.

"Laxus choose Claudette to be her worthy opponent." Freed said.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Gajeel shouted at the same time.

"Seriously, Claudette?" Lucy gasped.

"Well, we all know how Claudette can be when she set her mind on something." Lucy chuckled nervously.

 **(With Laxus and Claudette)**

"Thanks for coming." Laxus thanked.

"Well, leaving me a friendly note in my hand how could I say no?" Claudette smiled holding her sword tightly.

"So, you ready?" Laxus asked.

 **(Music-A Little Faster: There for Tomorrow)**

Claudette didn't need to answer that as she dash towards Laxus swinging her sword at him as he leans backwards to avoid the blade and jump back charge at her with a lightning-coated fist, she manages to block the punch with her sword holding her ground though being dragged back a few inches. She pushes the fist away and start swinging her sword at Laxus as he blocks each strike with his arm with lightning bolts on like armor, then grabs the sword and flips Claudette over him slamming her to the ground. Claudette groans in pain a little and saw Laxus's foot about to stomp her on the head, she quickly rolled away so the foot could stomp the ground instead as she jumps back on her feet. She swipe kick Laxus's legs making him trip and tackle him with a shoulder charge then they both throw their fists punching each other in the face.

"Impressive, you're a lot more powerful than I imagined." Claudette complimented.

"Thanks, you're not doing bad yourself, so far." Laxus said before shooting some lightning bolts at Claudette, she deflects them with her sword and charge at him again.

She goes for slashing at him, but Laxus suddenly disappeared in a flash of lightning and appeared behind her striking her back with a strong kick, Claudette was about to fall but regained her balance.

"You can even turn your whole body into electricity?" Claudette surprised.

"Yeah, a little trick I learned to get to some places faster and this." Laxus smirked.

Claudette felt her body move on its own jumping out of the way for a sudden lightning strike from the sky as she now knows that he can make lightning attack from the sky whenever he wants, she dodges a few bolts and blocks one that holding it. She got an idea about using this against him, she channels her sword to absorb the lightning and throws it at Laxus with a mighty scream. Laxus didn't move from the spot he's standing on, he pulls his fist around him and when the bolt got close, he backhand it over him making it hit a tree.

Laxus smiles, haven't felt this excited in a fight since his time against Natsu who managed to beat him, and now he gets a chance to experience this again but on good terms this time.

Claudette throws her sword aiming for his head, Laxus catches the sword between his palms though didn't notice it was a trap until too late to see Claudette running right after she threw the sword and jumps for a double kick to the stomach follow by a punch to the face. She quickly grabs her sword and jumps back several feet away to unleash her ultimate attack.

" **Thunderclap"** Claudette pointed Thunderclap at the sky and it shoots lightning up for an instant before an even bigger lightning bolt came down at Laxus engulfing him.

"How'd you like the taste of my power?" Claudette asked sarcastically.

 **(South Gate Park)**

"Whoa, did you see that? She got him good!" Natsu excited, wanting to fight her next.

"Man, I was actually worried about this but now I see Claudette is no pushover." Lucy said, feeling proud for her big sister as Elina and Michelle cheers for Claudette.

"Yes, but this battle is far from over." Leina said.

"Indeed, for Laxus has one advantage over her…" Freed paused.

"That he's a Lightning Dragon Slayer, meaning"

 **(Back to the Fight)**

Claudette notices something is wrong, she thought she saw her attack getting… smaller, she looks closely and gasps as her eyes widen.

"Laxus eats lightning." Gajeel finished.

Laxus is seen sucking up all that lightning into his mouth until there was nothing left.

"Thanks for the meal, now let me show you my gratitude." Laxus smirked before he charges up and leans back a little.

" **Lightning Dragon's Roar"** Laxus fired a big stream of lightning bolt at Claudette who braced herself to the blast. It made contact and causes a huge explosion.

The dust cleared showing Claudette on one knee with her sword impale to the ground to help hold her up with some burned marks on her body.

 **(Music End)**

"(Guess he eats lightning too since he's a Dragon Slayer as he grows stronger the more he eat.)" Claudette thought. "(Not to mention he can use his lightning magic so effortlessly, channeling it all in his sword.)"

Lightning in one's body, that's when Claudette got an idea of realizing that there is something she's been lacking and now will see if she can pull it off. She gets back up despite her body in pain and hold up Thunderclap.

"Oh, still want some more?" Laxus asked exciting.

"No matter how powerful my opponents are, I will not stop fighting until I draw my last breath." Claudette declared as she gets up despite the pain in her body. She charge at him again swinging her sword but could land a hit as Laxus dodges them with ease.

"You got guts, but I think this fight is over." Laxus said before appearing right in front of her.

" **Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist"** Laxux uppercut Claudette sending her up a few feet and forcing her to let go of her sword.

However, through only a sheer force of will power alone Claudette clenches her fist and look at Laxus shocking him with her glare as she threw a punch that's coated in blue sparks of electricity, strike right on the face pushing him back about 7 feet before falling to the ground unconscious.

Laxus wiped his nose seeing blood in the backhand, he smiles at this.

"You really are a tough bitch, Fairy Tail is in good hands with you around." Laxus said at the knock-out Claudette, he picks her up and head back to town where everyone is waiting for them and celebrate for an awesome battle.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Claudette and Laxus had an epic battle for everyone to see, and Laxus is the winner of the battle as he admits that she could help Fairy Tail become stronger than ever for the seven year absents. It would seem Claudette may have break through her limit for just a moment, the Thunder General is not done growing yet and she'll need that strength when unexpected danger comes.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Meeting with An Angel**

 **(Dreamscape)**

" _Come on, Claudette, faster!" Kid Lucy giggled._

 _A younger Claudette is running through the flower field while giving a younger Lucy a piggy-back ride on her shoulders as they enjoy the beautiful day together along with Leina and Elina who are also running around the flower field._

" _I'm going as fast as I can, little sister." Claudette said smiling._

" _Just dealing with an extra weight for some reason." Claudette teased._

" _Hey, are you saying I'm fat?" Lucy asked as she puffs her cheeks which made the red hair girl laugh._

" _Sorry, but about a short flight?" Claudette asked._

 _Before Lucy could respond to the question, Claudette lifts Lucy off her shoulder and starts spinning around while holding onto Lucy's arms as she laughs and the two fell with Claudette on her back and Lucy on top of her. The two sisters look at each other for a second and then they laugh together._

" _Hey!" Elina shouted getting their attention as she and Leina run to them with four flowers in Leina's hands._

" _Look, we got flowers that matches our hair color!" Leina handed them their flower. Three yellows for Lucy, Leina, and Elina, and one red for Claudette._

" _Wow, they're so pretty when you put them together." Lucy pointed out, she and her three older sisters put their flowers together._

" _They sure do!" Elina agreed._

 _Lucy looks around to notice something or someone is missing._

" _Hey, where is she?" Lucy asked Elina._

" _She?" Elina confused until she realizes who is Lucy referring to._

" _Don't worry, I helped her find a good hiding place because she wants to play hide and seek starting now." Elina mentioned._

" _Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go find her!" Leina excited and the four splits up to go find the fifth girl who was with them._

 _Claudette look through some flowers to see if "she's" hiding under them, but no luck until she got the idea since it was Elina who helped hid "her" in the first place, then the place of hiding is where Elina would hide most of the time. Claudette ran to a tall tree with red leaves and starts climbing up to one of the branches until she spotted "her" sitting on the branch._

" _Girls! I found her!" Claudette called out to her three younger sisters._

" _Aw man, you found "her" already. Guess I should've gone with "her" idea of a hiding place." Elina exclaimed._

" _I can't believe you got "her" high up in that tree, what if "she" could've fall off?" Leina asked worry._

" _Hey, don't worry, I made sure "she" sat there comfortable so that she wouldn't fall off." Elina stated._

" _I think "she" would enjoy being up there because you can get a great view." Lucy pointed out._

" _Alright, we're coming down." Claudette called out as she reaches her hand out to "her."_

 _Then everything went all white._

 **(Dreamscape End)**

Claudette slowly opens her eyes as the first thing she sees is a ceiling, she sat up placing a hand on her head feeling a slight headache like a stamped of horse or cows just ran over her. She looks around to find herself in the Four-Star Sisters' apartment, well, it's now called Five because with Michelle entering the picture just a few days ago.

"What happened?" Claudette asked herself, trying to remember what she was doing earlier.

"Look, Claudette is awake!" Lucy pointed at her as she and the other sisters, along with Levy who is in the apartment went to check on her.

"Hey Claudette, are you doing okay?" Leina asked.

"Better, I guess, but how did I get here?" Claudette asked.

"Laxus carried you back to town and brought you here after your big fight with him." Elina answered.

Claudette was confused of when Elina mentioned about a fight between her and Laxus, then the memories started rushing back into her back including how Laxus defeated her with one attack after eating her lightning attack and almost blacked out, though she also remembers getting the one hit on Laxus before going unconscious.

"Man, that Laxus fellow sure is strong." Claudette chuckled.

"You really had us worried, you know. I expected Natsu to do something like that, but you of all people that was really unexpected." Lucy said.

"Sorry for worrying you, but I wanted to measure myself to how the mages in this world are like compare to the other warriors back home." Claudette explained her reason.

"I got to admit, it was really exciting seeing a fight like that, kinda reminds me of the Queen's Blade Tournament." Elina stated.

"Yeah, we made some enemies, but we also gained some friends too." Leina said, wondering how Risty is doing right now and if she is also here on Earthland too.

"After that, Natsu to fight Laxus but he said he had enough for today and will accept his challenge next time. Also, Gajeel suddenly disappeared right after the fight, no one knows where he is." Lucy added.

"Not even his girlfriend knows." Elina pointed her thumb at Levy.

"I told you, w-we're not a couple!" Levy embarrassed as her face turns red.

"By the way, why is Levy here?" Claudette asked.

"I'm here to help Lucy with solving the mystery of the clock piece and the weird writing the appeared." Levy answered.

"Clock piece?" Claudette confused.

"We found out the writing is in ancient Potamelian and it says, "Time ticks forward on toward inevitable chaos.", which reminded me of a book I read with the spooky phrase. The object left to me by our dad is the hand of a clock." Lucy explained.

"Uh, now that you mentioned it, it really does look like a clock hand." Cluadette said, looking at the clock piece in the open briefcase.

"I was thinking if this is one clock piece then there could others to complete the whole set." Elina mentioned.

"It got me worried with a theory of what if we're not the only ones who knows about these clock pieces and they know more about them than we do." Leina added.

"That could also mean if they know this clock hand is with Lucy then they'll be coming after her for it." Michelle concurred.

Claudette's eyes widen upon hearing hoe serious these girls have been doing while she was asleep making her think that they're growing up so fast that makes her laughs.

"Huh, what's so funny, Claudette?" Leina confused as well as the other sisters and Levy.

"Sorry, it just seeing you four like this makes me think we became a family again." Claudette smiled.

"She's right, seeing you all working together makes me wish I have sisters." Levy commented.

"Even me?" Michelle asked pointing at herself.

"Yes, you're included, little sister." Claudette nodded

Lucy, Leina, Elina, and Michelle smiles from the kind words knowing their sisters' bond have grown stronger and believe they can do anything together like making the impossible possible as they are more determined to solve this clock mystery.

Then suddenly an unease feeling coming from her head like her instinct is warning her about something bad at the guildhall.

"Girls, we have to get to the guildhall. Now." Leina said as she stands up and go through the closet.

"We were already planning on going, why the rush?" Lucy asked.

"Call it instinct, and it's telling me something bad is happening at the guild." Leina said in a serious tone as she picks up her armor.

Lucy was a little scared that Leina is being this serious which she hasn't seen before but felt concern about the guild if it is in trouble then she and her sisters along with Levy will have to get their fast hoping nothing seriously bad has happen to it. She also decided to bring the clock hand getting a feeling that this piece is somehow involve with Leina's bad feeling about the guild.

 **(Fairy Tail Guildhall)**

The Five-Star Sisters with three in their battle armor and Levy quickly made their way to the guild hoping nothing bad has happened, but unfortunately the universe has ways of proving people wrong at the most unexpected sometimes.

When they arrived at the front yard, they see four people standing in front the small guildhall with everyone glaring at them.

"Guys, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, these weirdos that look like the guys from Edalos suddenly came to our doorstep and started demanding like they own the place." Natsu explained in anger.

"Oh, so you're Lucy Heartfilia, we've been wanting to speak meet you for something." The woman with the weird eyebrows said with a creepy smile.

"(Whoa, these guys do look like the ones from Edalos meaning these are Earthland version of them.)" Lucy mentally gasped.

The woman resembles her Edolas counterpart Hughes, only with a feminine façade. She has shoulder-length purple hair, save for a wide streak of white hair that runs across the left side of her face. She has yellow eyes and thin eyebrows styled into the shape of arrows. She wears a dark green full-body suit, which is sleeveless. Under the top of this suit she has a white collared shirt, through which she ties a red ribbon. Around her waist sits a brown utility belt. Her hands are covered with long gloves that end just before her elbow and her feet are covered by large brown boots. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

One man, in terms of physical appearance, resembles his Edolas counterpart greatly, having a cleft chin and rounded nose. His blonde hair stands in a great quiff atop his head, and he has quite prominent side-burns. He dons a white, 70's disco-style suit, with the front of the shirt left open to reveal a large amount of chest hair. The forearms of the suit are decorated with golden tassels, and Earth Land Sugarboy matches this with a thin red belt. he finishes his look with a pair of black dress shoes and dark, round sunglasses.

And the young girl is like the Coco from Edalos, a short girl with long brown hair that is braided and tied at the end with a blue bauble. Her cheeks are usually seen flushed and she has a puppy-like nose and smile, giving her the appearance of a cute little animal. Compared to her Edolas counterpart, her figure is more mature and developed. he dons a pair of dark green tights, which she wears under a colorful dress. The top and sleeves of the dress are white, with a blue collar and cuffs. From her chest downwards, the dress becomes detailed and colorful, being divided into many sections, with the chest area and skirt being yellow, and the part that covers Coco's stomach red. On her feet, her wears a pair of bright red sandals. Breasts sizes: CC-cup.

"Edalos, isn't that the parallel world Lucy and the other went on an adventure at?" Elina asked, recalling the adventure Lucy hold her and the others just yesterday.

"Yes, and that they also have different versions of everyone there meaning these guys are Earthland's people too." Leina stated as she ready her sword.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same. Although I don't know that one." Lucy pointed at the fourth person.

She's a girl with ear length light blue hair and green eyes. She wears a white camisole with a skirt, polka-dots panties, and steel plate leggings with little wings. She also wears a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left, other angels just wear two gloves. She has wings that are different from each other, one is big and the other is smaller. Breasts sizes: DD-cup.

"Hey, is that any way to talk to an Angel!" The girl asked angry.

"Huh, Angel?" Leina felt like she seen that girl before.

"Huh, that girl?" The Angel girl stared at Leina.

It took five whole second for them to realize they actually know each other.

"WHHAAAAAAT?!" They shouted while pointing at each other.

"No way, Nanael, is that you?" Leina gasped.

"Leina Vance, I didn't expect to see you here!" Nanael shocked.

"Wait, Leina do you know this girl?" Lucy asked.

"Wait, I think we know that girl too." Elina wondered.

"She's an Angel who overlooking the event of the Queen's Blade Tournament." Claudette reminded.

"Oh, yeah!" Elina realized.

"Wait, hold it right there! Are you saying this girl is a REAL live Angel?" Lucy asked shock, Michelle and Levy are equally shock too.

"Yes, back in the other world Angel are very common along with other supernatural though they don't show themselves unless it involves something important like the Queen's Blade." Claudette answered.

"Whoa, does that include dragons?" Natsu asked.

"I think so, but I never seen one in person." Claudette responded.

"Leina, did you by any chance get caught in a giant flash of light too?" Nanael asked.

"Yes, me and my sisters did, and we found out that we have a fourth younger sister. Also we changed our last name to Heartfilia now" Leina explained and gestured at Lucy as she waves nervously.

"Wait, didn't we read that Lucy is an only child?" Coco whispered to her two friends.

"Maybe this one of those groovy bonds of friendship that they treat each other like siblings, you dig." Sugarboy guessed.

"Cool! Hope she has better manners on how to treat an Angel with respect." Nanael begged as she swap her hair a little.

"Heheh, it's actually good to see that cocky attitude of yours hasn't change." Leina chuckled.

"Hey!" Nanael snapped.

"Hey, Angel brat! In case you forgotten, we came here for business with Lucy Heartfilia!" Mary shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh, shut up, that's your business not mine. An Angel like me has no need to be with creepy humans like your Legion Platoon, well, except because she's the nice one." Nanael said which made Mary angry.

"Huh, Legion Platoon?" Leina asked.

"Yeah, these guys are part of a secret group who sworn this Archbishop guy and are task of finding these clock pieces for whatever reason. Maybe, the Archbishop needs a new clock or something." Nanel explained.

The whole Fairy Tail gasps that they were went by the Archbishop himself in obtaining these clock pieces, including the clock hand Lucy has in the briefcase.

"Hey, that was supposed to be a secret!" Coco shouted.

"Why does the Archbishop want with the clock pieces?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, little sweetheart, but that's on the "none of your business" dealio, baby!" Sugarboy said in a groovy tone.

"What's right, we came here to get that clock piece you have, and we'll take by force if you don't cooperate if you want to get your asses handed to you." Mary threatened as she points her wood hand-shape wand at Lucy.

"If you want to fight, then I'm down to it! I didn't get to fight Laxu, so I hope you guys can make me feel all fired up!" Natsu excited as his burst flames on his fists.

"Hold it, Natsu, do you really want to go against the Archbishop?" Wakaba asked worry.

"I don't think Natsu can stop himself once he gets like this." Macao reminded his old friend how Natsu is like in fights. Everyone knows that too and ready themselves for a fight.

"Fools, standing against us will make you enemies of Zentopia!" Mary stated.

"And you're forgetting about the Angel here because she's going to kick your ass!" Nanael smirked as she summons her sword, Celestial Sabre, floating next to her.

The battle for the Clock Hand begins!

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Just when Lucy and the sisters were finding a clue about the clock hand their father Jude left for Lucy to figure out its mystery, but now they and Fairy Tail find themselves about to fight against three people calling themselves the Legion Platoon coming after the clock hand by the order of the Archbishop himself. Let see how they fight against these three foes with Nanael by their side as she made her debut.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail vs the Legion Platoon!**

"AAAAHHH!" Leina screamed as she jumped to slash at Sugarboy, but he jumps back to dodge it.

"Woo, baby, you sure are in a rush for a big butt-whooping. Such a pretty little gal in such a revealing outfit." Sugarboy commented.

"Believe it or not, this armor has more defense than you think." Leina explained before went to slashing at the blonde guy though he manages to dodge them and block one with his wooden microphone.

"Then I hope that little sexy armor will protect you from this." Sugarboy pushed Leina away.

"Come on out, my **Hound Dog!** " Sugarboy summoned his magic power as green oozes started coming out of his clothes and spreading throughout some of the battlefield.

"Huh, what the heck is this?" Lisanna asked.

"Lisanna, be careful!" Elfman warned and try to punch the ooze, only to have half of his arm trapped inside.

"What the… it got me!" Elfman gasped.

"Elfman! Hang on, we'll get you out!" Mira said, she and Lisanna try to pull Elfman's arm out of the oozes but it starts spreading all over the middle child of the Strauss and then getting the sisters too.

"Oh no, it got us too!" Lisanna panicked.

"Lisanna! Mira! Elfman!" Lucy shocked.

"Everyone be careful, don't let these things touch you!" Macao warned.

"Yeah, we can see that." Max said as he and Loki created walls of sand and wood to block the oozes.

"Bastard, what have you done?" Leina demanded.

"My Hound Dogs are just having some snack time with your friends' magic, that's all." Sugarboy said.

"Snack? You mean it can drain magic from others it consumed?" Leina guessed.

"Correct! Your friends won't be able to get out of there either as it stops them from using their magic. That's the awesome power of my **Dog Whistle Magic** , baby!" Sugarboy added.

"Wait, your magic involves dogs then are you using disgusting slimes instead?" Elina grossed out by the oozes, as this remains her of a slimy foe, she met at the Queen's Blade tournament.

"How dare you insult my Hound Dogs; they don't like people who disrespect them!" Sugarboy commanded some of the oozes to go after Elina.

Elina panicked a bit until she decided now would be a good time to show off the training she's been doing after joining Fairy Tail and her body starts to glow brightly a little, and when the oozes slams right onto her making Sugarboy think he got her but upon a closer look and Elina was nowhere inside his Hound Dogs.

"Huh, where'd she go?" Sugarboy asked.

"Right behind you!" Elina smirked.

Sugarboy turns around only to be met with a fist to the face that was too fast for him to react and sending him flying a few feet.

"What in the name of Disco…?" Suarboy confused on how did that girl get behind him without being notice, and he saw Elina standing there looking different.

" **Take Over Cat Soul: Cheetah"** Elina is now donning a cheetah-like bikini with clawed-gloves, metal boots, and the fake-ears she always wear have become real cheetah-ears along with a tail.

"Whoa! Elina, you look so cool!" Natsu complimented on Elina's magic.

"Thank you, though the credit should go to the Strauss siblings for teaching me about this magic. Especially Lisanna since her Take Over is animals." Elina said.

"Foolish kitty-cat, it doesn't matter what fancy outfit you change into for it won't do you any good against my Hound Dogs." Sugarboy stated as his oozes went after Elina.

"You slime may seem troubling at first." Elina said before running pass the oozes before they could even touch her. "But it would seem you "Hound Dogs" are too slow to cage this kitty." She added.

"Then how about fighting someone who also likes to run a lot!" Coco said as she charges toward Elina with a spinning kick though Elina blocks it with her spear.

"You dare challenge Elina Heartfilia in battle, you'll be barking for forgiveness once I'm through with you." Elina growled.

"In the meanwhile, I'll beat to beat you down to free my friends!" Leina declared as she points her Evindil at the blonde Legion Platoon.

"I like to see you try, better hurry up as your friends don't look so hot in there." Sugarboy pointed at the three trapped siblings looking weaker than before.

Then suddenly, something fast and sharp slices through the oozes creating an opening gap to free the Strauss.

"What the…?" Sugarboy gasped that something managed to cut through his doggies.

He soon saw the culprit to be a flying sword heading toward its owner, Nanael.

"Hurry, get them before it pulls itself together." Nanael signaled as Macao and Wakaba hurry to get the three and they got out just in time before the green slime reform back together.

"I'm guessing you're confused. You see, my sword Celestial Saber is a very special sword that only I can wield it and can cut through anything I deem a threat like your slime." Nanael bragged, this made Sugarboy angry.

"If there's one thing I hate in life is cats and you're even more annoying than that little black one." Coco angered as she launches another kick which Elina collide with her legs as the two enter a power struggle for a bit until they jump back from each other.

"Take this!" Claudette fired a lighting arrow at Mary.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Mary said as she points her wooden hand-wand with one finger glowing and the **Spark Arrow** suddenly turn left and almost hitting Romeo.

"Hey, watch where you're firing!" Romeo complained.

"What, but how did my **Spark Arrow** miss when I shot it right at her?" Claudette shocked.

"Obviously, it's that creepy girl with the hand-wand, it changed the direction of your attack like she commands it to miss her." Nanael informed as she was observing that moment and flew next to Claudette.

"Hey, you have good eye. What you witness is my **Command Magic** , this type of magic allows me to control anything I point at and make it do whatever I want like what I did to that little spark of yours." Mary explained.

"I see, then I guess I don't need to know your weakness since I already made a small cut on one of your stripes." Nanael pointed at Mary's clothes.

Mary was confused of what she's talking about until she looks down and gasps to see that one of the stripes for the green part of her shirt has been cut off.

"What the… when did you do that?" Mary asked.

"It was at the same moment when Claudette shout her Spark Arrow, of course my sword was right behind it, so you couldn't notice it when your eyes were focus on the lightning." Nanael explained.

"Very well done, you certainly know how to surprise your enemies in battle." Claudette complimented.

"Well, I was trained to combat classes back in Heaven when I was a trainee and being one of the best I might add." Nanael bragged.

"Well then, let see you like when your own sword is use against you!" Mary pointed her hand-wand at Nanael sword to command it to attack Nanael.

"Now DIE!" Mary shouted as she moves her wand to make the sword attack Nanael, but nothing happened. She moves her wand again, but the sword didn't do what she wanted.

"What the fuck?" Mary shocked that her magic isn't working on the Angel's sword at all.

"Sorry, but it's like I told that weird groovy guy, Celestial Saber is a special sword made from Heaven that will only listen to me. Oh, and you forgot that you were fighting someone else." Nanael said.

Mary quickly remember that she was fight Claudette earlier and look down to see the red-haired warrior about to swing her sword to slash across down on her front, the purple hair young woman reacted fast by moving to her right and leans back a little to avoid the Thunderclap sword though it did cut some strands of hair from the white bang.

"Dam you, btich!" Mary angered and use her **Command Magic** on Claudette which she found herself unable to move.

"I think I'll just use you to attack that Angel bitch instead." Mary said, going for the same plan to attack Nanael, only this time is using someone else to do it.

"Nanael, watch out!" Claudette warned as her body is being controlled and charge at Nanael.

Luckily, Nanael saw that coming and flew her sword to clash against Claudette's sword and the floating heaven sword is squaring off against the controlled oldest sister.

"Claudette, no!" Lucy gasped.

"Lucy, have you to get out here now! I'm not entirely sure myself, but we shouldn't give that clock hand to them even if there from the Zentopia Church." Claudette said.

"No, I can't leave you like this!" Lucy protested.

"Hey, you leave her alone!" Natsu jumped high and prepared to perform one of his signature attacks.

"Oh really?" Mary asked sarcastically.

" **Fire Dragon Roar"** Natsu fired a large stream of fire from his mouth to roast the creepy chick.

However, it was something Mary was hoping for as she released her **Command Magic** on Claudette and use it on Natsu to force moving himself up to make the fire attack up going for Nanael who quickly dodges it in fear. Mary decided to use Natsu a little more by having him attack his friends too.

"Hey, what's the deal, man? We're on your side!" Max yelled as he and Loki dodge the fire roar.

"That wasn't me, I swear!" Natsu stated.

"Oh man, controlling others with my magic always makes me laugh!" Mary laughed.

Meanwhile, Elina and Coco are still fighting each other as they run around the battlefield of the small guild's front yard, Elina throws a punch but Coco was able to dodge and deliver a rolling axe-kick to the face though that didn't stop the second oldest sister as she managed to deliver a strong uppercut that sent Coco against the building.

"I got to admit, your bites are a bit better than your barks." Elina commented as she pants a bit.

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself, but I haven't showed you anything yet." Coco smirked.

"We'll see about that." Elina charged fast to punch the girl, but she jumps away letting the fist hit the stone part of the guildhall instead, causing a few cracks to appear.

"HEY! Don't damage the guildhall!" Macao yelled.

"We got bigger problems to worry about than that!" Elina reminded of the enemy their fighting.

'Hey, I'm up here!" Coco called out, showing herself to be the rock structure.

"What the… how is she doing that?" Elina asked.

"It's must be **Free Run**!" Levy realized.

" **Free Run** , what's that?" Elina asked.

"It's a special type of Athletic Magic, but it was banned years ago because so many wizards got hurt using it." Wakaba explained. As they see Coco now running vertically.

"Don't think going up the wall will save you!" Elina glared before running up the wall to after the dog face girl.

"Let see how well you fight on a wall." Coco said in confident.

" **Free Run Unlock"** Coco said as the shiny jewels on back of her red sandals glow.

Elina go a rapid thrust attack with her spear, but to her surprise Coco is dodging every single attack and perform a strong drop-kick on the head forcing Elina to fall back down to the ground though she managed to land on all four like a cat landing its feet.

"Oh no, Elina!" Lucy worried then she looks to Leina was fighting Sugarboy but got trapped in the oozes.

"Man, you were spicy woman to deal with, but in the end my Hound Dogs wins!" Sugarboy claimed as he strikes a groovy pose.

"Oh man, this is fun! Why are you hitting yourself!" Mary laughed as she makes Natsu start hitting himself with his own flaming fists.

"Release him this instant!" Claudette demanded as she charge at Mary.

"Oh, you want in on the fun too?" Mary commanded Natsu to attack Claudette as she blocks a fire-fist with her sword.

"If you know what's good for you, Lucy Heartfilia, you hand over that clock piece right now or else your friends won't last long." Mary threatened.

"No, I won't… let you hurt her…" Leina said as she struggles to move within the oozes.

"Give it up, baby. My hound Dogs will suck every ounce of magic you got, and you'll be all dry up." Sugarboy said.

"I don't care… for as long as… I have still have life in my body… I will never KNEEL!" Leina started glowing a golden glow brightly through the oozes.

"Whoa, whoa, mamma, that's a lot more magic power than I expected." Sugarboy surprised.

"Leina…" Claudette saw how her younger sister is giving it her all, Elina saw this two.

" **Dragon Tail"** Leina fired an energy slash that cut an opening for her to escape and the slash strike Sugarboy who couldn't react in time to dodge it and got a big cut on his chest.

"Alright, Leina! You did it!" Lucy praised her older sister as she runs to her.

"Oh no, Sugarboy!" Coco gasped.

"Hey!" Elina called out getting Coco's attention.

"I hope you see the point that Fairy Tail never gives up!" Elina said before firing the bottom of the spear.

Coco was also caught off guard by this and narrowly dodge the sharp bottom-spear from impaling her, but that what Elina was planning on as the as the bottom-spear is connected by a red wire and twirls it around surrounding Coco. By the time the alethic magic user realizes this, she is already wrapped in the red wire.

"This is what you get for underestimating Elina Heartfilia!" Elina pulled on the wire to drag Coco down toward Mary as she is still using Natsu to fight against Claudette.

"Coward, only a weakling would use others to fight the battles for you." Claudette insulted.

"Call me what you want, I'm just doing my job in the name of Zentopia and the Archbishop!" Mary declared.

"MARY! LOOK OUT!" Coco warned.

"Huh?" Mary confused as she turns her head to Coco, seeing her wrapped in wire falling toward her fast and then crashed her to the ground.

"Leina, are you okay?" Lucy asked as she checks on her.

"I'm okay, just a little tired." Leina chuckled exhaustedly.

"Good, now lets'-huh?" Lucy suddenly feel her body moving on its own and threw the clock hand away, and Mary caught it.

"Finally…" Mary groaned, she used her magic to make Lucy throw the clock hand toward her.

"That got the clock hand?!" Michelle gasped.

"Hey, give that back!" Lucy demanded.

"I don't think so; a Holy War is coming, and we need to be ready to do whatever it takes so that we can win. You better stay out of this because you already became enemies of Zentopia." Mary stated before throwing down a blue green lacrima which caused a smoke screen for a second and they disappeared.

"Hey, come back, I wasn't done with you!" Natsu angered, wanting revenge on Mary for controlling him like that.

"Damn, it looks like we lost this one." Wakaba said.

All five of the Hearfilia sisters felt both sad and angry that they lost the important item that was given to Lucy by their late-father and wanted to solve the secret behind this clock, but the lost of this battle won't stop them from figuring out the truth and maybe stop this Holy War the Legion Platoons were talking about. Even if it means going against Zentopia like Mary warned them.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Fairy Tail may have beaten the Legion Platoon in the fight, but they also lost the clock hand that is part of the big mystery of a mysterious clock and something that involve this Holy War. Now everyone will be racing toward to finding those clock pieces as they will also find obstacles in their way like the Legion Platoon and maybe perhaps others, let's hope 'Time' doesn't run out on Fairy Tail for it could be their last.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sisters Returning Home to Find a Book**

"Wow, I can't believe we're finally here!" Elina excited.

"Yep, sure felt like forever since we've seen it consider we were in another world." Leina said.

"Indeed, it's not like castle we used to live in, but seeing it now makes my heart feel at east." Claudette smiled as Lucy smiles of seeing her older sisters recognizing their home. The giant mansion that the sisters and team Natsu are standing in front of it.

The reason they're here is because after fighting three of the Legion Platoon and the clock key that Lucy had was stolen by them, they decided to figure out what's going on and find out more about this mysterious clock the Platoon wanted it so badly. Lucy had an idea that they may be able to find a clue or two at the sisters' former home, the Heartfilia mansion.

"Doesn't this place look familiar?" Natsu asked, trying to remember.

"This is where Lucy grew up or in this case, Lucy and her sisters grew up." Erza answered.

"Wow, I never thought you lived in a place like this." Wendy amazed.

"I'll say, you must've been loaded with tons of crash." Nanael commented.

"Yep, this is the place was my home before I joined Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"It looks like someone has been keeping this place clean." Happy pointed out.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it. Dad lost all the money and went to join that banking guild." Elina recalled.

"I would've thought the place would be abandoned by now." Leina blurted out.

"I suppose they'd want to keep it clean and well maintained until a buyer can be found." Carla stated while being held in Wendy's arms.

"Apparently, that hasn't been easy. People have checked it out, but nobody's made an offer to buy it." Lucy explained.

"Because nobody can afford it." Gray added.

"Really?" Lucy, just how much land did you say our family owns?" Elina asked curious.

"All the way up to that mountain." Lucy pointed at the mountain and the three older sisters became completely shock that the Heartfilia family were that rich.

"…I had no idea we were that loaded." Leina said.

"Trust me, we were all pretty shocked when Lucy told us about her home even Erza was in a complete daze." Happy explained.

"Yet we have no idea of how me, Leina, and Elina ended in that other world and lost our memories of our family here." Claudette pointed out as the question has been pondering in her head for a while now.

"I'm sure there's an explanation behind it." Michelle hoped.

"So, Michelle, you used to play with us whenever you came here to visit?" Elina asked.

"Oh yes, your house always reminds me of a beautiful palace." Michelle nodded.

"I guess we wouldn't know about that since we were separated, but I bet we used to do a lot of fun stuff together." Leina said.

"That's right, we played any kind of game we can think of and Lucy used to make me dresses too." Michelle mentioned.

"Huh, I made dresses for you?" Luck confused.

"Was mother with her to help because I don't think Lucy could handle a needle without poking her finger a few times." Claudette asked.

"Oh no, the dresses she used to make for were made of papers and flowers." Michelle explained causing the Four-Star sisters to gasp while blushing.

"Now that's a weird hobby." Gray commented.

"How exactly do you even wear papers and flowers?" Natsu asked. Then the boys started imagining them wearing bikinis made of papers and flowers which made them chuckle a bit until their thoughts were stopped when the Four-Star sisters smack them hard.

"Don't be all creepy!" They shouted at the same time.

Soon, everyone went inside the mansion and Erza gave the boys a good scolding to take this mission serious.

"Okay. Where do you think we should get started?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, and what type of clues should we be looking for?" Carla added the question.

"The first order of business is splitting into teams two. Each team will take a different area and scour every room from top to bottom. We're looking for old clocks. Anything related to clocks. If something reminds you of the inscription, take note of it. Any literature written in ancient Potamelian. Anything out of the ordinary, clues may present themselves in any form, so keep an open mind." Erza explained the goal of the search mission through the mansion.

The pair has been decided that Gray will go with Erza, Wendy with Carla, Natsu with Happy, Claudette with Elina, Lucy with Leina, and Michelle will be with Nanael though she want to go with Lucy and Elina so the two teams join forces.

Everyone splits into different areas of the mansion, they search for whatever they can find about the mysterious clock and its pieces also about the what the weird writing on it, but so far no one has found anything though they'll keep searching.

Lucy's group went upstairs to search through the attic.

"Oh my, there's certainly a lot of furniture up here." Michelle pointed out.

"Yeah, there's a lot of stuff in general. Some of it priceless. And I'm sure some of it's and I'm sure some of it completely worthless." Lucy said.

"If some of them are completely worthless then why even keep them?" Nanael asked.

"Man, this all this stuff wasn't here than this place will be all roomy to hang out sometime or maybe make into a new room." Elina said.

"I guess so." Lucy chuckled then notice Michelle staring at a cloth. She walks there and remove the cloth revealing old painting of Lucy as a little girl with her mom and dad though there are some ripped holes.

"Hey, that's you!" Elina squealed a little seeing how cute Lucy was as a kid.

"I remember posing for this, it wasn't long before Mom passed away." Lucy remembered that time." Lucy remembered that time.

"It must've been the time after me, Leina, and Claudette were taken away too." Elina said sad as she looks at the picture of her long-lost mother, she looked just like Lucy but older and beautiful.

"I had a heck of a time sitting still for this painting, all I wanted to do was play. It was really hard on me when I lost her." Lucy explained.

"I know the feeling; we had a mom back in the other world who looked just like Leina. She died in the Queen's Blade tournament." Elina explained.

"I took it out on everyone, and I think I was a little terror. I probably just made the whole thing harder for them." Lucy recalled.

"It's okay." Michelle comforted her.

"Yeah, it's not easy getting over the loss of someone you love, especially at a young age." Elina said also comforting Lucy.

"And as an Angel myself, I'm sure your parents are happy together in Heaven watching over you all." Nanael said which made Lucy and Elina happy to hear that.

"Someday, I'm gonna get enough money to buy this place! I'll put everything back how it used to be!" Lucy determined shocking Michelle as tears began to come out.

"I'm sure your father would be very happy." Michelle smiled.

"Sheesh, no need to get all emotional like that." Elina chuckled.

"Hey, Michelle just gave me an idea." Lucy said.

 **(Study Room)**

"Wow, this is amazing!" Michelle amazed upon seeing hundreds of books in the room.

"Whoa, I forgot we had this many books here that dad brought!" Elina shocked of seeing so many books here.

"This was Dad's library, he's actually the reason that I grew up to be such a bookworm myself." Lucy explained.

"I'm guessing you were bored when you ran out of fun things to play in the house." Nanael giggled making Lucy laugh nervous.

"There's so many!" Michelle amazed.

"And I'm willing to bet there's a book here that'll give us a clue." Lucy believed.

"Mind if we help out?" Leina asked as she and Claudette walked into the library.

"Leina, Claudette, did you guys find anything?" Elina asked.

"No, we searched the part of the house we were at and found nothing, I can believe that the others aren't having much luck as we are." Leina answered shaking her head.

"So, we decided to come see how your search was going and see that you may have idea for coming here." Claudette added.

"Yep, start searching girls!" Lucy said and all five of the sisters started checking every book they can think it might be, but none of the books seem to have the clues they need.

"Oh man, looking through all these is gonna take forever." Lucy winced.

"Damn it, why does dad have so many books…?" Elina complained.

"Calm down, Elina, I'm sure we'll find the right book." Leina assured.

"What about this one?" Michelle showed Lucy the found she book that titled "To My Daughter" which Lucy admits that she never seen this book before.

Lucy opens the book and flip through all the pages finding the book to be completely blank.

"How odd, why would there be a blank book in father's library?" Leina confused.

"Maybe an author had a writers block and ask your dad to keep it safe for a while." Nanael guessed.

"No, I think there's more to this book than what it appears to be." Claudette stated.

"Maybe a spell was caste on it, and I wonder about something else…" Michelle looked up from the book and stare at Lucy's Celestial Spirit Crux as he appears be sleeping.

"Is he asleep?" Michelle asked.

"No, he's doing a search. If anyone can figure this out, it's Grandpa Crux." Lucy answered and suddenly the snort-bubble from Crux's nose pop and he screams loud that scared most of the girls except for Lucy as she's use to this.

"Any luck?" Lucy asked.

"What we have here is nothing more than a stack of incredibly old paper. There are no spells, invisible inks, or watermarks to be found inside. And it would appear to be the case that your late father himself bound the book by hand." Grandpa Crux reported.

"I see, is there anything else worth mentioning?" Luck asked.

"Like if you never scream like that again." Elina said shaken up a little.

"I do have a suggestion for you: it might serve you well to consider approaching this book as a riddle of some sort. Think of the tittle "To My Daughter", perhaps it could be an anagram?" Crux said.

"Yeah, you're right." Lucy understand this.

"So, we should rearrange the letters?" Michelle asked.

 **(Later)**

Natsu and Happy walk into the library after finding nothing about the clock or anything related to that.

"Damn it, all that searching a complete waste." Natsu complained.

"Let's go search for some food." Happy suggested as he feels a little hungry.

Natsu notice something he just stepped on, looking down to see a piece of paper with a single letter and look around seeing a bunch of those on the floor. And not just that, but also the whole team is here looking through the letters.

"You guys just playing a game?" Natsu asked.

"No, we're not." Wendy protested.

"Please, be quiet." Erza demanded.

"We're trying to concentrate." Gray said.

"Is it some kind of puzzle?" Happy asked curious.

"Yeah, you could say that." Nanael said.

"We're figuring out anagrams. It's basically just a word puzzle." Lucy explained as Natsu act like he knew.

"Well, might as well join you guys since Happy and I didn't find anything." Natsu said.

"Don't know, Natsu, you're much of a thinker and" Leina's sentence was cut off when Natsu suddenly sneezed blowing the papers away.

"You just ruined our train of thoughts!" Carla snapped.

"And we were working hard on it too." Wendy winced.

"Sorry, my bad." Natsu apologized just before avoiding Erza's sword who is more angry about this.

"I was on the verge of a huge breakthrough!" Erza claimed.

"Erza looks pretty serious, doesn't she?" Wendy asked scared of seeing Erza angry.

"Yeah, no kidding. Remind me to never break her out of her concentration." Gray said scared of Erza too.

"Calm down, Erza. It was just an accident, but I believe Natsu may have given us a clue." Claudette said confusing the others until she points down at four letters put together. Crux wake up screaming again.

"The letters before you are spelled "myth"." Crux said.

"Will you PLEASE stop doing that?!" Elina demanded.

"Hmph. That could be important." Crux believed, ignoring Elina.

"I think he might be on to something." Gray stated.

"So, what can we spell with the other letters?" Erza asked.

Soon, they managed to put together all the letters together into two words that goes along with the myth word.

"Duo. Great. Myth." Claudette read the words.

"Oh, I know!" Lucy realized what those letters mean.

"Check it out. There is a pair of books known as "the two great myth", both were written by Will Neville. One is called "Life of the Clockwork" and it also just happens to be where the strange inscription came from!" Lucy explained.

"You have that book in your apartment, isn't that right?" Michelle recalled seeing that book.

"Yep! Talk about a coincidence!" Lucy said.

"And instinct is telling that the second book is here too!" Leina said cheerfully.

"You got that right." Lucy smirked before going to one of the bookshelves to find that very book, a minute later and Lucy came back with the book in her hand.

"Ta-da! "Key of the Starry Heavens"!" Lucy showed the book.

"Isn't that just a picture book?" Natsu confused of why this book is so special.

"It's not just a picture book, it's an amazing work of art!" Lucy offended that she liked this book when she was a little girl.

"Well, whatever it is, I bet ya the word 'key' is pretty important." Gray said.

"This book was written by the same author who wrote the other book that knows the written on the clock piece then that means this book may hold other information about the whole clock." Claudette theorized.

"It seems like the perfect place to begin looking for that." Erza agreed.

"You guys think it could be another anagram?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think so, maybe if we look at the book in a different way, we maybe able to find something." Leina said.

Meanwhile, as the others talk about the book Carla is looking at the front cover of the book getting a strange feeling from it and started seeing that the person on the cover turns around being all gray color with a scary face and it spoke to her in a deep dark voice.

" _Don't…"_

Carla gasp that the character suddenly spoke, Wendy notice this and ask if she's okay.

"I don't know if there will anything to do with the clock hand or not, but maybe my dad left some kind of message for me to find inside this book." Lucy believed.

"Well, then I guess it's about time we greet the two uninvited guests who are waiting outside right now." Nanael blurted out.

"What?!" Everyone shocked.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Lucy and the gang have searched through the Heartfilia mansion until they found the next clue about the clock pieces in the form of a children picture book, and Nanael just told them that two strangers are here too right after they found the book. They'll have to prepare themselves for when these strangers reveal themselves as they probably come for the book too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
